


So say goodbye or say forever

by Kamm



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark Will, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamm/pseuds/Kamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short stories based on the after of the fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I try to write a fanfic in english and it's not my first language so idk have mercy, I'm not sure how this collection will evolve so I will eventually add other warnings when needed

'Does it hurt?' Hannibal caressed gently his hair, staring at the red and gaping open wound on his cheek 'It probably needs stitches'.  
Will huffed, learning more toward the hand petting him and letting Hannibal take his face in his hands to take a better look 'Does it matter? It stopped bleeding and the sea water disinfected it, it will be fine'.

  
Hannibal frowned at his words and opened his mouth to reply but Will rolled his eyes and interrupted him before he could say anything 'It's not like we can go to a hospital, and there's nothing here you could use to stitch me up, just let it go. I'm fine, Hannibal' he smiled softly and pressed a kiss against his mouth 'I'm really fine, we're both fine. Stop worrying'.

  
Hannibal stared at him blankly, before rising from his crouched on the floor position and sitting beside him on the bed of the old and abandoned wood house they had found close to where they had woke up when the ocean's waves pushed their bodies on the seashore.  
'You're so different now' he murmured passing his arm behind Will's back and holding him close, Will snorted resting his head on his shoulder 'Yeah, well, it's a side effect of getting stabbed in the face'.

  
Hannibal tightened his grip 'You know I don't mean aesthetically, I guess I just didn't expected that you would be so... calm, after what happened'.  
'I didn't expected we would survive the fall' Will replied looking up at him 'but it happened and now there's no turning back. I told you before I was tired of chasing you, I don't want to go back to that, I can't go back after what happened. The only option I have now is to give in to what's between us, to what's inside me. It will change me, it has already started to, will this make you love me any less?'

  
Hannibal smiled with a content look on his face and kissed his head 'My beloved, how could you possibly think that there's anything in this world that would make me love you any less? Especially this, that is what I have always wanted for you since the beginning'  
Will grinned tensely and pushed him flat on the bed 'Aren't you worried of what I will become? You know how they say, be careful to what you wish for' Hannibal gripped his hair and dragged him on top of himself 'It doesn't matter, you will always be beautiful in my eyes' he replied before kissing him.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an half attempt at writing smut and failed

They were laying in bed together, trying to share body heat because the little fisherman house that they had found and were currently living in had no heating system, Hannibal had been kissing him for what felt like hours. His long and slim fingers were trailing along Will's hips making him shiver with pleasure.

'You know, it would be easier to get warmer without our clothes on' Hannibal said, in response Will nuzzled his face into his neck.

'Is this just an excuse to get into my clothes?' he mumbled after a few seconds, nibbling at his skin.

'I don't think I would need an excuse if that was the case, I think you would be more than willingly to let me' Will huffed but didn't negated it, and when Hannibal slid his hands under his shirt and began to slowly undress him he didn't protested.

Once he finished and they were both naked, he pushed Will on his back and carefully rolled on top of him, they were still both really battered after the fall and the fight, he had passed days taking care of their wounds. Will had been unconscious for the first 10 hours and he hadn't been in a better state, so he tried not to put too much weight on him.

Will opened his legs to accommodate the other man and avoided to look at him while he settled, a soft moan escaped his lips when their groins pressed together, Hannibal chuckled at that and kissed him.

Will sighed raising a hand to caress his face, despite everything they had done to each other he had always felt comfortable around Hannibal, but he had never thought one day they would have come to this.

'Is this okay?' asked Hannibal, still smiling.

Will hesitated, brushing his thumb against the other man lips, Hannibal kissed it and took it in his mouth giving it a shallow suck which made Will blush.

'Feeling warmer yet?'

'Shut up'

Will took his hand away from his face and mouth, he could feel himself getting hard against Hannibal's already semi hard cock.

With an annoyed huff he pressed his hands on Hannibal's ass and made him rock forward, making their erections brush together, action that made Hannibal moan surprised.

'Stop playing with me, you did say I would be willingly, didn't you?'

A predatory look passed on Hannibal's face and he pushed his hips against the smaller man, making his legs spread wider.

Will whined loudly pushing back, Hannibal kissed his open mouth and murmured 'Good boy' before taking both their erections in his hand and masturbating them together. Will came with a sob, squeezing his eyes closed, followed not long after by Hannibal who pressed his forehead against his, whispering him sweet words until Will fell asleep exausted.


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you could tell by the other 2 chapters but this story is not in chronological order and this is technically the first chapter, it's about what happened right after the fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will most definitely not have regular updates because writing in english is hard

When Hannibal regains consciousness it's still night, he wakes up spluttering water on the sand under him. It takes him a moment to realize what happened, his senses sharpened by adrenaline are overstimulated by too many hints all at once. The sound of the sea, the salty air invading his lungs, the feel of the sand sticking to his skin, his cold and wet skin, the taste of sea water and blood mixed on his mouth. And for last the sharp pain coming from his side. He takes a deep breath trying to close the pain out of his mind, now he doesn't have time for it, there are more important matters at hand.

  
He raises himself up on his elbows scanning the beach, the dark makes difficult to see something but some meters away from him he notices what could be a human shape. He crawls there, not without difficulty, and is flooded with relief when he finds out he was right, it is a person.  
Will is curled on his side, motionless, he touches his neck looking for a pulse, and when he finds it he exhales relieved. He puts an arm around Will's body and curls up against him, covering him with his body, protective, before passing out again.

When he wakes up for the second time the sun is high on the sky, he's still cold but less than before, he touches gently the face of the man under him, checking the cut on his cheek. It stopped bleeding but it's not close and it will take a while for it to start cicatrizing, he's worried it will get infected in the meantime, if they were normal circumstances he would stitch it but now there's not much he can do. He's just glad that none of their wounds were fatal and that they both survived.

He gets up, a little wobbly on his feet, to scan the shore. Now that it's not dark anymore he has a clear vision of their surrounding, it's mostly only sand and rocks but there's a little promontory on the north east part of the beach with a wood cabin on top of it, it looks like a fisherman cabin, in this period of the year it's unlikely that someone would be living inside it, and even if it was inhabited he was sure he could find a way to take care of it.

  
He looks down at Will, he is still unconscious, his breath is a little labored but apart from that he doesn't look too bad, he's pale but if he lived through the night Hannibal feels secure enough he can leave him alone for a handful of minutes to go check that cabin.

  
He takes a step forward and hisses in distress when the pain on his side strikes again, he had almost forgot about that, he raises the remains of his destroyed shirt and checks it, unlike Will's wound his started to cicatrize but his entire right side is purple and he is sure he has more than one rib broken.  
He sighs and starts walking again, slower this time, it will take him a while to get on that promontory but he's in no rush.

* * *

 

Once he got there he was pleased to note that his guess was right, the cabin was empty. He broke the door's lock and entered, the house was tiny, there was only a kitchen, mostly empty with the only exception for some canned food and one portable stove that still worked, a bathroom with only cold running water and a bedroom with no door but that at least in the middle had a big bed.

  
It was surely better than having to stay on that beach, Hannibal resisted the urge to rest, he was tired and sore, but he didn't wanted to leave Will for so long, he was sure he would be okay but he couldn't shake away his nervousness, every time he thought about him a burst of anxiety closed his throat, he had to take him to somewhere safe and make sure he was gonna be alright.

  
He went back to the shore limping slightly, Will was still out cold, carrying him to the cabin was gonna be difficult but after taking a moment to catch his breath he got to work and taking his time he managed to carry him over there.  
He laid him on the bed, lied down next to him and fell asleep immediately, curled up against Will.

  
Some hours later he got woke up by the soft touch of Will's hand on his face, he was touching one small cut on his brow, when he noticed Hannibal was awake he retreated his hand biting his lip, there was a slight flush on his cheeks, Hannibal wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or if it was because he was feeling better, either way it made him look healthier than just a few hours before.

  
'I'm sorry, I didn't intend to wake you up.'

  
Hannibal smiled taking his hand on his 'I'm pleased to see you finally regained consciousness, I was worried about you.' He mumbled rubbing lightly his thumb against a bruise on the back of Will's hand.

  
Will looked confused for a moment before letting his lips curve in a small smile 'Go back to sleep, I'm fine.'

  
An anxious expression passed on Hannibal's face 'I tried to convince myself you were okay because I didn't had anything that I could use to help you, Will, I don't know what I would have done if you-' Will pressed his lips gently against Hannibal's, shutting him up with a kiss,

Hannibal was surprised by how soft his lips were, he licked them gently, tasting the salt from the sea water, or perhaps blood, on him. Before he could try to deepen the kiss Will stopped it, looking very pleased at Hannibal's frown.

  
'Everything is fine' he entwined their fingers together 'Seriously, go back to sleep, you don't look that much better than me.'  
Hannibal huffed, fighting the need to get up from the bed and check accurately Will's medical state, he knew he would protest if he did it and getting him agitated was not gonna help him right now, so he just closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against Will's and letting the warm of the body pressed against him lull him back to sleep.


End file.
